The following document is incorporated by reference in its entirety into this disclosure as if fully set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 8,312,565, “Baby sleep and comfort aid,” disclosing and claiming a fabric flap attaching to an infant garment as a sleep and comfort aid.
Recent studies show that placing an infant in a crib without anything in it, even a blanket, decreases the probability that the child will be a victim of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). Now wearable blankets are the garments of choice by parents when placing their child in the crib.
Wearable blankets for infants have always been popular because infants tend to kick blankets off, waking themselves and their parents when they get cold. The wearable blanket, sometimes called a sleep sack is a sack or pouch that covers the baby's body having a neck opening and armholes with or without sleeves, enclosing the baby's torso and legs within the sack.
While these sleep sacks provide comfort and security, infants still squirm and kick, resulting in the wearable blanket getting twisted around the child's lower torso and legs, inhibiting movement. The sleep sack when so twisted can even cover the face or head of the child. The baby so entwined in the wearable garment cry out, waking the parents.
Other sleepwear that keeps the infant warm without a blanket is the footed sleeper. The footed sleeper is generally fabricated from blanket type materials and substitutes for the blanket. While the footed sleeper is snug and stays in place, it is also challenging to put on a squirming infant.
While these garments may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.